Weakness
by Melancholic-Wolf
Summary: Et là, debout face à Natasha, alors qu'elle le fixait d'un regard presque suppliant, Clint avait sourit. Avec sadisme, avec jubilation, avec amusement. Un sourire qui lui donnerait la nausée jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Un sourire qu'il aurait voulu s'arracher des lèvres lui-même, à mains nues. - OS sur Clint et Natasha en rapport avec sa possession par Loki. Rien de choquant -


Auteur : Melancholic-Wolf

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient ._.

Personnages : Clint, Loki, Natasha

Je dirai juste, pour ne pas en dévoiler trop sur « l'histoire », que cet OS se situe plus ou moins après la possession de Clint par Loki. Lisez, et vous comprendrez vite de toute façon ^^

Cette histoire m'a en partie été inspirée par plusieurs - beaucoup - de gifs que j'ai vu sur tumblr ^^

J'espère que ce texte vous plaira, et avant de vous laisser lire tranquillement, j'ajouterai juste que les reviews sont comme des cadeaux de Noël, on n'en a jamais assez, et ça fait toujours plaisir :D X3 Merci de me consacrer un peu de votre temps ^^

* * *

**Weakness**

- Clint… Clint, s'il te plait…

_Sa_ voix tremblante, qu'elle essayait pourtant de maitriser, résonnait en boucle dans l'esprit de l'Agent Barton. Il la revoyait encore, agenouillée devant lui, le visage ensanglanté. Il n'oublierait jamais le regard suppliant qu'elle lui avait adressé, pas parce qu'elle allait mourir, mais parce qu'_**il **_allait la tuer. Le pouvoir de Loki envahissait ses membres, son esprit, son cœur. Il avait beau tenter de ne pas lui céder, même si son être entier criait de rage et de désespoir, ses cellules avaient perdu la bataille. Il appartenait au Dieu Nordique.

- Clint… Répéta-t-elle, avec plus d'assurance mais aussi avec une résignation évidente, ce qui était peut-être le pire.

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, alors qu'il ne le voulait pas. Mais son esprit était comme séparé en deux, depuis que Loki l'avait envahi. Et sa part encore lucide n'était d'aucune force contre celle contrôlée par son ennemi.

Il se souviendrait pour toujours du soupir de son ancienne partenaire, vaincue après avoir tant lutté. Et là, debout face à elle, il avait sourit. Avec sadisme, avec jubilation, avec amusement. Un sourire qui lui donnerait la nausée jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Un sourire qu'il aurait voulu s'arracher des lèvres lui-même, à mains nues.

Lorsque la lame s'était enfoncée dans la poitrine de la Veuve Noire, lorsqu'_il_ avait enfoncé cette lame, il s'était accroupi et avait plongé ses yeux droit dans les siens. Natasha lui avait agrippé le poignet, espérant peut-être jusqu'au bout retrouver le vrai Clint, ou bien tout simplement dans un pur réflexe, celui de s'accrocher à quelqu'un de vivant lorsque l'on sait que l'on est sur le point de périr.

Du sang avait coulé hors de son corps, emportant sa vie avec, et s'était étalé sur la main de l'archer. Et au plus profond de l'être de l'Agent contrôlé par Loki, Clint s'était senti entrainé par les ténèbres, pour y couler sans fin.

C'était fini. Loki avait réussi : le Faucon avait tué l'Araignée.

OOOooooooOOOO

Clint se redressa brusquement, criant le nom de sa partenaire, les yeux écarquillés. Haletant, il promena ces derniers sur tous les détails de la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il était installé sur ce qui ressemblait à une couchette d'hôpital. La petite pièce ne contenait qu'un évier, une chaise, et une table sur laquelle se trouvait une trousse de soin.

Soudain, les souvenirs assaillirent l'Agent du SHIELD. Un haut le cœur le submergea, et il bondit à temps du lit pour se précipiter vers l'évier. Il y vomit toute sa douleur, son désespoir et sa colère. Quand il fut enfin capable de se décoller de l'évier, toussant et tremblant, le miroir accroché au mur lui révéla son image. Il avait l'air épuisé – il l'était, en réalité – et plusieurs pansements couvraient ses joues, sa tempe et son cou. Il paraissait avoir perdu du poids, malgré le si peu de temps qui s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vu son reflet, et sous ses yeux, des poches jaunes et des cernes lui donnaient une image de malade arrivant au bout de sa vie. Dans son regard brillaient des débuts de larmes, et Clint ne les essuya pas. Il retourna d'un pas mécanique jusqu'à sa couchette. Il s'y assit lentement, tétanisé, et se prit la tête entre les mains, coudes posés sur ses genoux. Des fragments de phrases, de pensées, résonnaient dans son esprit, sans qu'il parvienne à les calmer ou les dissocier.

_Qu'avait-il fait ? Ce n'était pas possible… Non… Il… Il l'avait tuée. Il l'avait fait. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Comment son corps avait-il pu faire ça ? Comment son esprit avait-il pu céder ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu résister à Loki ?_

Au nom du Dieu Nordique, il réalisa que toute emprise physique ou psychologique de ce dernier semblait avoir soudainement disparu. Il se sentait fragile, brisé, et pourtant libre. Mais peut-être était-ce uniquement une ruse. Peut-être Loki voulait-il lui faire croire cela. De toute façon, ça n'avait plus d'importance. Plus à présent. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait.

Il eut un nouveau flash, une image de sa main enfonçant profondément le couteau dans le corps de Natasha. Il ne réussit pas à retenir un sanglot. Comme une faille dans ses défenses, une brèche dans son mur, ce sanglot en entraina un autre, puis un troisième, et très vite, Clint craqua. Les larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues, à s'écraser sur la pierre froide du sol et il enserra son corps de ses bras, secoué par ses incontrôlables pleurs.

Natasha était morte. Il l'avait tuée. Ces deux phrases, tournant sans cesse dans la tête de Clint comme un disque rayé, lui arrachaient hoquets de douleur et tremblements. Dans son désespoir, il entendit malgré tout le bruit de la porte de sa "chambre" s'ouvrir puis se refermer en un claquement, accompagné d'une exclamation – "Clint !" – qui le figea. Cette voix…

Il releva son visage ravagé par les larmes et s'arrêta un instant de respirer.

Natasha était là. Debout, _en vie_, elle le fixait avec inquiétude. Tétanisé, il ne bougea pas quand elle s'approcha de lui d'un pas rapide. Il l'entendit parler, il vit ses lèvres bouger, mais il ne l'écouta pas. Il observait chacun de ses moindres gestes, chaque détail de son corps, de ses traits, de ses cheveux, comme si ne plus la regarder allait causer sa mort, une fois de plus.

C'est quand elle posa une main sur son bras qu'il sortit de sa torpeur et se rappela. C'est quand elle le secoua légèrement qu'il comprit. C'est quand il sentit la chaleur de sa peau sur la sienne qu'il réalisa. Loki… Il la repoussa brutalement et se leva d'un bond, en position défensive. La rousse le dévisagea, surprise.

- Clint ? Clint, réponds-moi !

Le souffle court, Clint regarda tout autour de lui, puis de nouveau la Veuve Noire.

- Ca ne te suffit pas ? S'exclama-t-il d'une voix rauque et brisée. Tu crois que tu peux me berner avec tes tours de magie ? Allez, montre-toi connard !

- Clint, calme-toi ! Lui intima Natasha.

Elle fit un pas vers lui, mais il recula aussitôt, prêt à attaquer.

- Ou alors, t'as carrément pris son apparence ? Continua-t-il, vibrant de rage et de douleur. Tu cherches quoi ? Tu veux me faire souffrir encore plus ? T'y arriveras pas ! Alors sors de ta cachette ! Je vais te tuer, crois-moi ! Je vais te tuer !

Son dernier cri laissa transparaitre toute sa souffrance. Pourquoi Loki faisait-il ça ? Qu'avait-il à y gagner ? Tenter de lui faire croire que Natasha était encore en vie était stupide, il se souvenait encore très bien de la sensation qu'il avait eu quand il avait… Il réprima ce souvenir en même temps qu'une nouvelle nausée.

La Natasha-illusion qui lui faisait face continua de le dévisager avec peine.

- Clint, insista-t-elle, c'est fini ! Loki n'a plus d'emprise sur toi…

Le regard plein de haine que lui adressa son coéquipier la dissuada d'avancer plus dans sa direction.

- Ca sert à rien de jouer à ça, Loki ! J'y crois plus, à tes illusions !

Il vit la fausse Veuve Noire se mordre les lèvres, en un tic douloureusement semblable à celui de la vraie. _Oh mon Dieu, Tasha… Qu'ai-je fait ?…_

- Clint, répéta-t-elle sans bouger, comme si elle essayait d'apprivoiser un animal sauvage et blessé. Clint, c'est moi, Natasha…

N'obtenant pas de réaction de la part du Faucon, la Rousse poursuivit.

- Ecoute-moi, Clint. Quand tu m'as… Quand tu m'as épargnée, plutôt que de suivre ta mission et me tuer, tu m'as dit "J'ai jamais eu de vrai partenaire de mission. Il est peut-être temps que ça change…" Et après, tu t'es porté garant de moi, face à Nick Fury… Tu te souviens ? Il n'y a que moi qui pourrais savoir ça…

A ces mots, le cœur de Clint se mit à battre la chamade comme jamais. Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Loki voulait juste s'amuser avec lui. Il lui mentait. Il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité. A moins que… Non.

- T'as pu retirer cette info de Nat'… Grogna-t-il.

Il constata à cet instant à quel point prononcer à voix haute le nom de son amie lui faisait mal, plus mal que n'importe quelle blessure ou torture.

- Clint… Murmura Natasha. Aide-moi à t'aider… S'il te plait…

Une lueur dans le regard de la Rousse introduisit alors un soupçon en Clint. Pas assez pour qu'il cède à la supercherie, mais juste assez pour qu'il ait l'impression de savoir ce qu'attendait de lui cette Natasha…

Il déglutit, et se racla la gorge avant de souffler, d'une manière presque inaudible.

- Le Faucon n'est libre…

- ... Que lorsqu'il sait voler. Répondit du même ton que lui Natasha.

- L'Araignée ne fait confiance… Poursuivit-il, fébrile.

Natasha le fixa un moment, qui parut durer une éternité à Clint, puis elle sourit tendrement, d'un de ces sourires discrets mais sincères qu'elle lui réservait toujours, et chuchota.

- ... Qu'à ses propres toiles.

Ces réponses, c'était ce qui changeait tout. Ces réponses, c'était un code qu'ils avaient créé en cas de situation pareille. Un code qu'ils n'utilisaient pour ainsi dire jamais. Un code connu d'eux seuls, que personne ne pouvait donc vouloir leur "dérober" pour gagner la confiance de l'un. Ces réponses, elles signifiaient ce que Clint ne pouvait auparavant accepter, ne pouvait croire, ne pouvait espérer. Elles voulaient dire que…

De nouvelles larmes embuèrent les yeux de Clint, et ses jambes l'abandonnèrent. Il tomba à genoux au sol, et Natasha se précipita vers lui, se jetant presque à ses côtés. Il la dévisagea en refoulant cette brume qui envahissait son regard. Il leva une main vers le visage de sa partenaire, sans pour autant oser la toucher, comme s'il craignait de la faire alors disparaître. A nouveau.

Et tout à coup, il l'attrapa dans ses bras, d'une manière à la fois désespérée et brutale, et la serra contre lui de toutes ses forces, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Natasha se crispa aussitôt, peu habituée à ce genre de contact – bien que Clint fut le seul qu'elle autorisait habituellement à franchir certaines de ses barrières.

- Ce n'est pas possible… Murmura Clint. Je l'avais fait… Je t'avais… le couteau, je l'ai…

Bien qu'elle ait déjà commencé à comprendre plus tôt, Natasha réalisa alors complètement ce qu'avait fait Loki. Se surprenant elle-même, elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de Clint, et lui rendit alors son étreinte.

- Je suis en vie, Clint. Même si Loki a pu te faire croire l'inverse, c'est fini, maintenant…

Elle entendit son partenaire pousser un profond soupir de soulagement, mais il ne la relâcha pas pour autant. Il serait toujours temps plus tard de lui raconter les récents évènements, pensa Natasha. En attendant, elle choisit de ne pas bouger, de les laisser serrés l'un contre l'autre encore un petit moment. Pour permettre à Clint de bien assimiler la réalité, qu'elle était là, à ses côtés, en vie. Et peut-être pour se permettre à elle aussi la même chose, à propos du Faucon qu'elle avait cru être sur le point perdre…

Et elle se demanda alors s'ils n'étaient pas à la fois la faiblesse et la force de l'autre.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini ^^ Merci de m'avoir lue ! X3

Comme certains le remarqueront peut-être, en principe, dans le film, Clint est attaché à son lit quand il se réveille, après sa bataille contre Natasha. Bon… C'était une modification à faire nécessaire pour mon OS XD Mais ce n'est pas un si grosse modification que ça, donc ce n'est pas très grave x)

_**Pour ce qui est de l'explication à propos de ce que Clint croyait avoir fait**_, je n'en donne pas vraiment, c'est vrai.

Que chacun imagine ce qu'il veut ^^ Mais disons qu'en gros, Loki, en jouant avec le Tesseract et l'esprit de Clint, a pu lui faire croire des choses irréelles, dans l'idée de le détruire mentalement par exemple. Un truc du genre que si jamais l'emprise du Tesseract était brisée, un faux souvenir de Clint tuant Natasha « s'implanterait » dans sa mémoire ^^

Voilà, merci encore, et n'oubliez pas les reviews :D Je vous enverrai Loki (ou Clint, au choix) en paquet cadeau, si vous m'en laissez :D XD


End file.
